


【Venom/暴卡】献祭（pwp）

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 卡尔顿·德雷克决定把自己献祭给暴乱





	【Venom/暴卡】献祭（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> ·轻微sm  
> ·后面有些神神叨叨的东西

他一动不动的站在镜子面前，焦糖色的眼睛里看不出什么情绪。  
眼睛。脸。骨骼。卡尔顿没有在上面看见丝毫变化。  
他的眼神往下挪了一点，唯一的变化就是蜜色皮肤上青紫的痕迹和那些仍然在流血的伤口。  
卡尔顿的眉头微不可见的皱了一下，又飞快恢复，除了他自己，没有人注意得到那一闪而过的表情。  
洗漱，刮胡子，擦脸。一套标准式早起工作过后，卡尔顿拿起台子上的药膏开始往那些伤痕上抹。淤青大多是因为撞击而造成的，倒在地板上，被按在墙上，还有磕在实验室的桌子边。稍稍动一动都疼得不行，可是卡尔顿还是努力做出毫不在乎的样子。  
直到药膏不小心碰到那些破开的伤口。  
“嘶！”  
一向故作从容的脸终于有了点生动。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
不怀好意的声音从背后传来，银灰色的液体渐渐汇聚成一个可怕的脑袋——这就是造成卡尔顿身上伤口的始作俑者了，它告诉卡尔顿它叫暴乱，来地球寻找容器把自己母星的同类全都带过来。  
暴乱把这些都告诉了卡尔顿，在他被它彻底进犯之后。  
这个外星共生体一路从马来西亚跑到旧金山来，只为选择这个聪明又愚蠢的男人作为自己宿主。对于人类而言，这个能找到它们的男人无疑是聪明的；对于暴乱而言，他一心只想帮着自己毁灭人类却以为自己是在帮助人类，愚蠢至极。  
暴乱一点点侵入这个瘦小男人的身体时在想，愚蠢，那就意味着好利用。

卡尔顿是被按到地上时的疼痛弄醒的，第一眼看到看到那个银灰色的脑袋时，卡尔顿还是害怕了几秒，但是他随即意识到，他和共生体融合成功了。  
看着胸前析出的黑色物质，还有身体里奇特的感受，卡尔顿说不清，他慢慢浮起一个笑容，想爬起身去检测一下自己的各项体征。  
却被一下子又按回了地上。  
“所以，你以为我们是无智慧生物吗？”那个银灰色的脑袋长大了它的尖牙对卡尔顿说。躺在地上的小个子男人消化了一下看到的东西，决定接受这件事——宇宙里多得是比人类高级的生命体，这没什么不好接受的。  
他任由灰色的触手按着他，坦然地看着这个共生体，“看来你就是飞船失事时跑掉的那一个了。”  
“刚刚在等你的时候我们四处转了转。你把我们的同类当成试验品？”共生体红色的舌头和尖牙缓缓靠近卡尔顿，脖颈的皮肤已经被尖牙戳破，流出了血，随即满是粘液的冰凉舌头一下子把血液裹了去。  
卡尔顿想忽视共生体明显对自己的血非常感兴趣的样子，他把头偏到一边，“对于我来说人类也是试验品，进化总是伴随着死亡，为了必要的生存只是牺牲几个人是合理的。”卡尔顿说到这里瞥了眼身上的共生体，稍稍流露出一些歉意，“我不是说你的同类也是，我已经尽量保证他们的存活了。”  
“这你不用担心，我们不会因为它们的死就杀了你，毕竟对于我们而言人类也是试验品。”  
“什么意思？”  
共生体没有回答他的问题，银色的液体裹着卡尔顿的身体站了起来，“带我到你们做实验的地方去。”  
“为什么？”卡尔顿有些奇怪地回头。身后的共生体伸出红色舌头舔了舔他脖颈上的伤口。  
“你要检测我们，我们也同样要检测你能不能成功融合。”

卡尔顿没有得到自由，身体被包裹着朝实验室移动过去，他甚至都没有说出实验室的位置。它们能读取宿主大脑里的信息。  
“是的，我们能。”共生体的声音听上去很愉悦。  
真是完美的生物。卡尔顿依旧在大脑里想着，只不过共生体没有再和他搭话。  
此时早已是深夜，实验大楼里除了卡尔顿和共生体不再有其他人。共生体把人类丢在仪器面前，独自绕到控制台，它从卡尔顿的记忆里看到了控制台的操控方法，轻轻松松就降下固定器拷起人类。  
暴乱对卡尔顿丝毫没有慌乱的样子有些好奇。  
“难道你不知道惧怕吗？”  
卡尔顿眨了眨眼，“正如你说的，我本来就需要得到自己的检测结果，只要你操作正确我就不会死。”  
“好吧，但是之前的宿主几乎都被我们折磨死了，希望你不是下一个。”  
卡尔顿没有说话，只是盯着面前的显示屏，随着透视光机自己的体征数据一项一项被列了出来。他看见了盘踞在自己体内的那一团阴影，附着在他的肌肉骨骼内脏还有心脏上，这是一种奇怪的感觉，卡尔顿能感觉不到身体里异物的存在，但是一低头却又能看到它真切地从自己身体里延伸出来，银灰液体在另一边也用同样打量的眼神看着他。  
暴乱从仪器的阴影下游荡出来，凑近卡尔顿，像只野兽般在他四周转悠。“你确实和那些人类不同。”  
卡尔顿看了看显示屏，“直到现在都没有检测到任何排异反应或者器官衰竭的现象，显然我和那些人不同。”  
“我们承认你是个合适的宿主，但……我们说的并不是身体反应。”暴乱的舌头再一次舔过卡尔顿的伤口，蜜色皮肤上的划伤本已开始结痂，此时却被那条粗糙的舌头撩破，大滴的血液顺着脖颈的弧度流向暴乱的舌头，人类的血液很快溶在舌头里。  
“你很不一样，卡尔顿·德雷克。”  
银灰的物质化成一双巨大的手，尖利的指尖撕破卡尔顿的西装和衬衣，大片蜜色的肌肤暴露在黑色破碎的布条下。  
利爪同样划破了他的皮肤，条状的伤口渗出一滴滴血珠。舌头从卡尔顿的小腹开始慢慢缠绕到他的身上，舔过所有或深或浅的爽口，卷走人类腥甜的血液。  
“很美味。”暴乱似乎很满意，黏腻的舌尖勾起卡尔顿的下巴，迫使他看着自己。  
“不妨告诉你，我们是来侵占地球的。”  
卡尔顿的眼睛里很平静，“我知道。”  
“你知道？”  
“我们的目的并不相同，但手段是相同的。”卡尔顿直视那双可怖的眼睛，“你想让你的同类寄宿在人类身上，而我也想通过你们改变人类。”  
暴乱嘶哑的喉咙间发出一阵怪声，卡尔顿猜测这是共生体奇怪的笑声。卡尔顿不明白这有什么可笑，但是他没有去问共生体，只是安安静静地看着他。  
“人类，你很有趣，我们承认你作为宿主，但是——”  
“你还想要一个仪式。”卡尔顿打断了暴乱的话。  
“仪式？”暴乱不知道这个词是什么意思，它只是单纯地想折腾一下自己的新宿主，看看他是不是真的顺从自己而已。  
卡尔顿低垂下眼帘，遮住他美丽异常的眼睛，长长的睫毛在脸颊上投下光影，“神不喜欢燔祭和赎罪祭，所以拒绝了那些试验品，如今我站在这祭台上，向神献出我自己，我只渴望神能帮助我铸造一艘诺亚方舟，带领人类进入新的未来。”  
实验室的光冰冷而洁白，从上面俯照在低垂着眼的卡尔顿的身上，暴乱竟愣了一秒。它不知道这个疯子在自言自语的是什么意思，但暴乱确信一点——即使它做任何事这个人类都会顺从它。  
银灰的粘液汇聚成一整根探进卡尔顿的嘴里，他不得不长得很大才能容下这些滑腻的物质，连嘴角都想要涨开了似的。触手还在不依不饶地往里前进，暴乱饶有兴趣地看着卡尔顿因痛苦而皱起来的眉头。  
“放松，想想你刚刚说过的话。”  
固定器牢牢地控制着人类，卡尔顿根本无法动弹，知道触手顺着他的食管再次回到他的体内，暴乱才稍稍放过了卡尔顿，但也仅仅只是让触手变细了一些。  
人类嘴里还含着粘腻的触手干呕了两声，等卡尔顿终于适应嘴里的大家伙之后，额头已满是汗水，平时一丝不苟的头发落了下来。  
暴乱没有就这样放过他，几根触手撕破了卡尔顿胸前的那片衬衣，蜜色的胸膛接触到空气的瞬间打了个冷颤，两颗巧克力色的乳珠被冷的缩成小小的两粒挺立在空气中。  
很快，那条红色的长舌就包裹上了它们，粗糙地倒刺磨在脆弱的乳头上，让卡尔顿不仅发出难耐的声音，这位平时几乎禁欲的信徒又怎么会受得了这样的挑逗的。  
但暴乱并不是在挑逗他。这是折磨。  
触手很快代替了舌头，在卡尔顿还现在那种不能自拔的搔痒之时，两根触手瞬间紧紧夹住了挺立起来的乳首。  
“啊！”嘴里还含着暴乱的粘液，卡尔顿的惨叫只剩可怜的哀嚎，眼泪顺着那小鹿般的焦糖色眼睛里流了出来，打湿了睫毛，泪珠挂在长长的睫毛上，煽动地像两只扑进蛛网的蝴蝶，透着死亡前的美丽，凄惨又楚楚动人。  
舌头摩挲着刚刚的那些伤口一路来到卡尔顿的下身，尖利的爪子轻轻一拉，皮带就断了，裤子羞耻地塌了下去，露出那可怜的半硬不硬的人类阴茎。  
“居然这个样子还能产生性欲望，你们人类果然很奇怪。”  
暴乱一边说着一边用舌头裹起那根性器，轻轻的推拉轻易就把包皮拉开，露出嫩红充血的顶端。  
“有趣。”暴乱的声音听上去很愉悦，它用舌头扶住阴茎，一根细小的银白液体从顶端的小孔探了进去，上方传来卡尔顿痛苦的呜咽，嘴角流出的涎水有一部分滴到了他自己的性器上。暴乱的舌头裹着那涎水和粘液抽动了起来，很快，卡尔顿的阴茎彻底硬了，甚至都不用舌头的辅助，直挺挺的戳在空气中。  
人类的呼吸频率很混乱，暴乱看不出卡尔顿是太疼了还是太爽了，毕竟他的乳首已经被夹得充起血来。  
共生体从来不通过交配的方式繁殖后代，所以卡尔顿身上的这一系列生理反应激起了暴乱的兴趣。  
暴乱的舌头在卡尔顿身上四处游走，对每每擦过腰部，大腿根，甚至脚腕时人类都会生理性的颤栗，它充满了好奇。直到舌尖来到卡尔顿的后穴，那随着呼吸频率一张一合的嫩红穴口让暴乱停在了那里。  
合着粘液，舌尖一点点探了进去。卡尔顿的身体反射性的往前躲去，却只能被固定器拴在原地。他能感觉到深入体内的舌头越来越长，也越来越粗，直到那舌头已经撑平穴道里的每一条褶皱。  
汗水大滴大滴的顺着额头流下，胸口剧烈的起伏着。卡尔顿从没有经历过这样的事，这样肮脏又背德的事，他感到害怕，他的每个毛孔都在诉说着恐惧。但是他不能。卡尔顿绝望地想，他已经把自己献祭给了上帝，这就是是拯救人类要付出的代价。  
卡尔顿闭上眼睛，噙在眼中的泪水滑落下来，可是那滴眼泪没有落到地上，一根银灰色的触手接住了它。卡尔顿睁开眼睛看着眼前的外星共生体，他从没有觉得它们可怖可憎，相反它们是带给卡尔顿拯救人类的希望。  
暴乱依旧面无表情地看着他，可那根触手揩掉了卡尔顿布满脸颊的泪水。卡尔顿觉得自己不再害怕了。  
“啊......”嘴里的触手拿了出去，哽在喉咙中的呻吟没有了克制冲了出来。后穴里的舌头不断地搅动着深入着，卡尔顿的小腹被舌头顶出一个凸起的形状。  
卡尔顿产生了幻觉，他看见暴乱在他体内产下一枚卵蛋，这枚卵即使新生的人类，冲破旧式的设计，最为完美的生命体。他也在那生命诞生之时完成自己的使命而死去。  
卡尔顿伴随着美好的幻想到达了高潮，阴茎顶端喷出的白浊液体沾满了那根触手。  
茫然的眼神低垂着，注视着自己的精液被外星共生体慢慢吸收进体内，空白一片的大脑只觉得刚刚那生育的幻想太过真实。固定器被打开了，卡尔顿坠了下来，却落入一团黏糊糊的液体，暴乱接住了它，卡尔顿知道自己完成了献祭。  
今后他将和他的神一起创造未来。  
卡尔顿抬起手拉过暴乱，在他额头印下虔诚的吻。

 

——————END——————


End file.
